


Weihnachtskomplex

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman





	Weihnachtskomplex

Weihnachtsphobie? Kann man so etwas haben? Wobei „Phobie“ zu hoch gegriffen war, es war eher ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend, das mit Beginn der Adventszeit einsetzte und sich bis zum Weihnachtsmorgen immer mehr steigerte. "Wie jede gute Phobie hat sie natürlich ihren Ursprung in der Kindheit ..." dachte sich Sirius selbstironisch und mit einem bitteren Lächeln. Nein, auch früher war Weihnachten für ihn nie der Tag der Freude gewesen, den andere Kinder darin sahen. Das war ja vielleicht ganz nett, wenn man ein _gutes_ Kind war, eben ein solches, das den Eltern Freude bereitete, doch seine Kindheit war beherrscht gewesen von dem Gefühl des Falsch-Seins, des Am-Rande-Stehens, was an einem Tag, an dem traditionellerweise die Liebe der Familie an vorderster Stelle stand, natürlich besonders eindrücklich schmerzte.

Gebessert hatte sich sein Verhältnis zu diesem Feiertag erst, als er die Ferien über in Hogwarts bleiben konnte, doch leider währte die Schulzeit nicht wenig. Auch die Zeit danach, in der alles noch in Ordnung schien, kam ihm rückblickend viel zu kurz vor.

Doch es war sowieso egal – sämtliche Jahre, in denen Weihnachten dann doch noch Fröhlichkeit und Gemeinschaft bedeutet hatten, waren wieder ausgelöscht worden, von Jahren, an denen er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, ob gerade Weihnachten war, sein Geburtstag oder nur ein weiterer düsterkalter Einheitstag.

Das Schlimmste allerdings war, dass es ihm in all den Jahren nie gelungen war, jegliche Hoffnungen auf ein schönes Weihnachten abzuschütteln. Der Gedanke, dass an Weihnachten einfach alles gut sein _musste_ hatte sich irgendwie in ihn eingeprägt, und Jahr für Jahr wartete er nur wieder darauf, von dieser Hoffnung enttäuscht zu werden.  
Weihnachten sollte die beste Zeit des Jahres sein, diese schon so oft getötete Illusion saß irgendwie in ihm fest.

Und nun waren tatsächlich so viele Leute da, das sonst so leere Haus, das viel zu viele Erinnerungen barg, die er verabscheute, war tatsächlich von Fröhlichkeit erfüllt. Natürlich, die Sache mit Arthur Weasley hatte zunächst der Vorfreude einen Dämpfer versetzt, doch da dieser gut zu genesen schien, stand ausgelassener Weihnachtsstimmung nichts mehr im Wege.  
Eigentlich.

Von den widersprüchlichsten Gefühlen geplagt saß Sirius mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt in Seidenschnabels Kammer. Der Hippogreif schien zu spüren, dass es ihm nicht wirklich gut ging, zumindest konnte man den Ausdruck in seinem Adlergesicht mit viel Fantasie als mitfühlend werten.

„Tja, nun ist das Haus voll, aber du merkst davon ja kaum etwas. Zumindest Hermine hat kurz bei dir vorbeigeschaut, oder? Naja, eigentlich ist es mir ganz recht, dass hier nicht so viel Betrieb ist, da habe ich zumindest einen Rückzugsort.“

Unzufrieden mit sich selbst und der Welt nahm er einen der abgenagten Knochen vom Fußboden und schleuderte ihn gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo er abprallte und mit einem Klackern zu Boden fiel.

Er fühlte sich ziemlich schlecht, dass er so über all die Gäste dachte, doch diese Umstellung vom ständig leeren zum überfüllten Haus war schon eine sehr heftige. Wenn er bei den anderen war, war er geradezu aufgedreht, vollkommen überwältigt davon, nicht mehr alleine zu sein und in diesem düsteren Haus festzusitzen, doch manchmal traf es ihn wie ein Schlag und er wurde von einer Woge der Selbstverachtung überflutet.  
"Ich habe doch gar nicht das Recht dazu, dass all diese Leute hier sind! Sie sind draußen und tun Nützliches, während ich mich hier verkrieche, und das einzige ansatzweise Produktive, das ich seit langem tue, ist Weihnachtsdekoration aufzuhängen."  
Natürlich stimmte das so nicht ganz, doch Sirius' Selbstbild war seit viel zu vielen Jahren nicht mehr das Allerbeste.

Er hatte sich so gewünscht, dass zu Weihnachten alle zu ihm kämen, er konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann er zum letzten Mal wirklich gefeiert hatte – nie? -, doch nun fühlte er sich, als habe er das alles gar nicht wirklich verdient.  
"Wahrscheinlich ist es keine Weihnachtsphobie, sondern ein Komplex! Jetzt hätte ich mal die Gelegenheit für ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest und dann gönne ich es mir nicht ..."  
Bevor seine Gedanken noch düsterer wurden, klopfte es an die Tür. Wer konnte denn das sein? „Herein?“, murmelte er fragend.

Es war Nymphadora Tonks, die nun ihren Kopf zur Tür hereinstreckte.   
„Was machst denn du hier?“, fragte Sirius perplex. „Ich hab gehört, hier steigt eine Weihnachtsfeier, da dachte ich, ich schau mal vorbei!“, entgegnete sie fröhlich.

Damit hatte er ja gar nicht gerechnet, doch es fiel ihm auch nicht ein, wo sie sonst feiern sollte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie überhaupt feierte. Für die meisten Ordensmitglieder war es eine anstrengende Zeit und die Weihnachtsstimmung wurde den Muggeln und Ahnungslosen überlassen.  
Heute trug sie – vielleicht, um sich an die vorherrschende Masse der Weasleys anzupassen – schulterlange rotblonde Haare, doch ihr Gesicht war ohne Sommersprossen. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen blickten besorgt und Sirius versuchte schnell, etwas weniger wehleidig auszusehen. „Ja, natürlich, was soll sein?“, fragte er lässig und die Frau lächelte. „Das ist mal wieder typisch für dich! Verkriechst dich hier und leidest, aber lässt dir bloß nichts anmerken...“ Sie begrüßte nun auch Seidenschnabel, der sie recht gut leiden zu können schien, und ließ sich dann neben Sirius zu Boden sinken. Eine Woge von Zimtgeruch stieg ihm in die Nase und er fragte sich, ob sie auch ihren Duft per Willenskraft manipulieren konnte, oder ob sie sich bloß lange in der Küche bei frischgebackenen Plätzchen aufgehalten hatte.

„Ich leide nicht! Es ist wirklich schön, euch alle hier zu haben, und mal wieder in Weihnachtsstimmung zu kommen“, gab er abwehrend eine Halbwahrheit von sich. Sie lächelte nachsichtig. „Aha. Und der Grund, warum du dich hier verkriechst, ist also welcher ...“ - „Ich würde es nicht 'verkriechen' nennen, sag lieber 'Eine Auszeit nehmen'. Ist ja schon ganz schön stressig hier, so viel Trubel bin ich nicht gewohnt!“, scherzte er, doch sie verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht. „Du siehst aber nicht gestresst, sondern traurig aus. Den ganzen Tag springst du fröhlich umher und singst Weihnachtslieder, haben die anderen erzählt, doch jetzt ist dein Blick einfach nur ... erschöpft. Und irgendwie schuldbewusst.“  
Erschrocken sah er sie an, was sie zum Kichern brachte. „Weißt du, wenn man, so wie ich, sein Gesicht bei Bedarf wandeln kann, ist man sich der Bedeutung von dessen Ausdrücken nur noch mehr bewusst, und achtet auch bei anderen stärker darauf.“  
Sirius seufzte. „Dann schätze ich, dass es sich wohl nicht wirklich lohnt, dir etwas vorzuspielen.“  
Sie nickte und eine Weile sagten beide nichts. Sirius spielte wieder mit einem der Knochen herum und Tonks wackelte mit den Zehen, die in rosanen Flauschsocken steckten.

„Ich hatte mir so sehr gewünscht, an Weihnachten mal nicht alleine zu sein. Und jetzt sind wirklich alle da, aber es fühlt sich einfach nicht besser an. Warum sollte ich mich auch besser fühlen, es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich ein Fest verdient hätte!“ Er fand, dass er sich lächerlich weinerlich anhörte, doch er hatte nicht einmal mehr den Willen, sich zu verstellen.

Tonks sah ihn ernst an, und ihm fiel auf, dass ihr Haar im Laufe des Gespräches immer dunkler geworden war, als versuche sie, es seiner Stimmung anzupassen. „Warum solltest ausgerechnet du kein Fest verdient haben? Du hattest wahrscheinlich mehr richtig beschissene Zeiten in deinem Leben als die meisten anderen, ganz zu schweigen von all den Jahren, als dich alle für den Mörder deines besten Freundes hielten!“, brauste sie auf und ihre Wortwahl ließ ein kleines Lächeln um seinen Mund spielen, das gleich wieder verschwand. Aber es war da gewesen.

Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Versuchte, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass auch er Weihnachten _verdiente_. Doch wie er diesen Satz in seinem Kopf auch drehte und wendete, er passte nicht, wie einer dieser unpassende Klötze beim Tetris-Spielen. Doch Sirius kannte kein Tetris und er kannte auch kein Weihnachten. Jedenfalls nicht das richtige Weihnachten, mit Wärme im Bauch und im Herzen, vielen Lichtern und Liedern und guten Gerüchen in der Luft. Wie er da so saß, schien ihm die _Weihnachtslosigkeit_ aus allen Poren zu dringen und es tat Tonks fast weh, ihn so zu sehen. Für sie war er einer der Menschen, die ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest mehr verdient hatten als die meisten anderen, und dass er das nicht sah, machte, dass sie sich gleichzeitig wütend und hilflos fühlte.

Wütend auf all die Menschen, die von vorne herein verhindert hatten, dass Sirius Weihnachten hatte mögen lernen können, die ihm diesen verdrehten _Weihnachtskomplex_ eingeimpft hatten – auch wenn sie es natürlich nicht so nannte, dieses Wort war in seinem Kopf entstanden – und hilflos, weil sie wusste, dass alles, egal was sie sagen würde, nicht genug sein konnte, um die dunkle Voreinstellung aus ihm zu vertreiben.

Während sie verzweifelt den Mann betrachtete, dem sie jetzt doch so gerne helfen würde, sich besser zu fühlen, verändert sich unwillkürlich immer wieder ihre Haarfarbe, als wechselte diese im Gleichklang mit den wirren Ideen, die ihr durch den Kopf schossen. Als Sirius plötzlich die Augen wieder öffnete und sie so erblickte, lachte er laut auf. „Sag' mal, tust du das mit Absicht?“

„Was?“ Sie hielt verwirrt inne, dann wurde ihr klar, was sich gerade auf ihrem Kopf abspielte, und sie errötete leicht und einigte sich mit sich selbst auf ein ruhiges, normales Dunkelbraun. „Tut mir leid, das passiert manchmal, wenn ich meine Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle habe oder so.“  
Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, hauptsächlich, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, weiter zu reden. Was sagte sie den da für einen Blödsinn. „Was heißt, du hattest deine Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle?“, fragte er nun und Tonks fühlte sich ein wenig, als würde er sich über sie lustig machen. _Wenigstens lacht er wieder, da hab ich wohl aus Versehen etwas richtig gemacht!_

„Ich habe versucht, mir etwas einfallen zu lassen, wie ich dir verdammt noch mal beibringen kann, dass dies _dein_ Weihnachten ist und du es genießen sollst!“ - „Du fluchst aber viel, wenn du nett sein willst ...“   
„Pff.“ Sie stieß Luft aus und kam sich unglaublich blöd vor. Hätte sie lieber in der Küche bleiben sollen und Plätzchen backen?  
„Es ist aber toll, dass du mir helfen möchtest, Nymphadora, wirklich.“, lenkte er ein und sie verdrehte die Augen. „Dass du mich jetzt 'Nymphadora' nennst, kann doch nur heißen, dass du mich verscheuchen willst, oder?“  
„Ganz im Gegenteil – das sollte besonders eindringlich und dankbar klingen, hat aber anscheinend nicht geklappt.“ Er grinste und sie auch.  
Sie sah das Verletzliche hinter seinem Grinsen, aber auch die Stärke, mit der er sich immer wieder selbst rettete, dafür brauchte er sie gar nicht. Aber vielleicht brauchte er Hilfe dabei, sich dafür nicht auch selbst immer wieder in den Abgrund zu stoßen, aus dem er sich dann ziehen musste.

„Tja, vielleicht solltest du in Zukunft lieber nicht so viele Worte dafür benützen, deine Gefühle auszudrücken, dabei kannst du wohl nur verlieren!“, sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. Sie wusste, dass Sirius keine Worte des Mitleids brauchte, aber nun wusste er, dass sie für ihn da war und auch sein würde, und das reichte ihr.

Sirius betrachtete Tonks, die ihn nun nicht mehr ansah und stattdessen interessiert auf ihre Hände starrte. Die Haare verdeckten ihr halbes Gesicht, doch er konnte sehen, dass sie wieder ein wenig rot geworden war, als wäre ihr nun etwas verspätet aufgefallen, wie man ihren letzten Satz auch hätte verstehen können.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und schon ihre Haare zur Seite und ein für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich schüchternes Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen. „Danke!“, flüsterte er noch einmal leise bevor er sie küsste, und als sie mit spontaner Heftigkeit die Arme um ihn schlang und den Kuss erwiderte, füllte sich seine Brust mit dem Gefühl, dass er seit der Kindheit in Weihnachten gesucht, aber nie gefunden hatte. Mit einmal wusste er sicher, dass dies der Tag zum Glücklichsein war, und dass jeder Mensch, der lieben konnte, auch verdiente, geliebt zu werden.


End file.
